


Burnt Pancakes and Morning Kisses

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just pure fluff tbh, pharmetra, sympharah, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: After having a hard week at work, Fareeha decides to make Satya breakfast in bed. It's little things like these that makes the Rocket Queen's heart beat like crazy and douse her in nothing but a feeling of pure love and serenity.





	Burnt Pancakes and Morning Kisses

Fareeha stood in front of her stove, her lips tugging into a frown and her eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. She was never one for cooking- neither was her own mother. Maybe that was why she had never bothered to learn. But here she was now, stuck wanting to make a somewhat edible breakfast for Satya as she slept after having to stay in late at work. The two of them had been so caught up with work and their own schedules, that they hadn’t been able to spend much time together in the past week and Fareeha was determined to fix that. She’d treat Satya like a queen, as she always should, and was dead set on make sure they had an absolutely amazIng time together! 

 

Using her right hand to wipe the smudge of batter off of her left cheek, Fareeha gave one last ditch attempt to save the pancakes she was attempting to make. Grabbing ahold of the spatula awkwardly, she flipped over the pancake she had been working on to find it was only slightly burned. Doing a small victory dance, she turned to grab the plate of completely burnt pancakes next to her and threw them away. Who cares if she had to go through nearly two boxes of pancake mix to finally get it right? At least now she knew how long exactly before flipping them!

 

It took nearly an extra half hour to make the right amount, but as soon as she finished Fareeha tossed them on a plate along with a small bowl of chopped fruits. Taking the extra time to carefully set them down on the breakfast tray, she bit down on her lower lip and fixed the presentation of the food. While Satya would forgive her for any inaccuracies, Fareeha wanted to make sure everything this morning was absolutely perfect for her.

 

As soon as Fareeha walked into their bedroom with the food, she was encompassed with Satya’s absolute beauty. Tendrils of dark hair framed Satya’s slender face and the morning sunlight slipping in through their lace curtains painted her in an ethereal glow. With her heart in her throat, it took all of Fareeha’s willpower to not break down in tears over the beautiful woman who had come to accept and welcome her into her life. How could she have been so lucky to finally have someone who was there for her and supported her in every aspect of her life? 

 

Biting on the inside of her cheek, Fareeha made her way around the bed and sat the food down carefully on the nightstand next to Satya’s side. As softly as possible, she took a seat on the bed and placed her hand on top of her girlfriend’s. 

 

“Satya, wake up,” Fareeha whispered, trying to gently wake her up as opposed to her normally loud nature. 

 

When the love of her life finally began to stir from her slumber, Fareeha leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Satya’s left cheek. In turn Satya let out a sleepy giggle which only encouraged Fareeha to do the same and lay another kiss on her opposite cheek.

 

“Good morning to you too, my sunshine,” Satya finally opened her eyes, her weariness slipping away. 

 

“Did you sleep well?” Fareeha asked as she scooted back a pace so that Satya could sit up in bed. 

 

“I always sleep well with you by my side, you know that.” Satya casted Fareeha a serene smile before looking over at the nightstand next to her, “did you do all of this?” 

 

“O-Oh, yeah,” Fareeha sheepishly rubbed the side of her arm, “It took awhile but this was the best I could do. Whoever said that pancakes are easy to make is a downright liar. I wanted to make sure you had a good morning though, after all your hard work.” 

 

“You’re too good to me,” Satya faintly hummed. 

 

Leaning forward gingerly, she and pressed her lips against Fareeha’s. With the soft kiss returned, Satya wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s muscular waist and rested her head on Fareeha’s shoulder. 

 

“ मैं तुमसे प्यार करता हूँ” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> मैं तुमसे प्यार करता हूँ is Hindi for 'I love you'!


End file.
